Time Force Redone
by sunsetbabe17
Summary: Time Force with an added character, Brittany Drake. Brittany Drake is the sister of the first Red Ranger, Alexander Drake. See the events of Time Force Power Rangers through her eyes.
1. Over?

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a few characters, namely Brittany Drake, and some plot. The story is the same as Time Force, but focuses mainly on Brittany Drake._

**Over?**

At the Time Force Academy the students could all be seen huddled around a futuresque T.V. screen. On the screen, Time Force officers had a building surrounded and the Red Ranger was inside. The intent was to capture Ransik once and for all. He was the last remaining criminal.

A blonde girl sat with baited breath, her ice blue eyes glued to the screen. She was Brittany Drake and the Red Ranger was her brother Alex Drake. Suddenly there was an explosion, and she tensed up, but then Alex walked out dragging Ransik.

They had finally caught him. Alex demorphed and handed a time travel device to the captain. Then, Jen rushed into his arms, relieved that her boyfriend was okay.

"Brittany, where are you going?" a dark haired man got up and went after her.

"I need to see Alex. See if it's really over," she was slightly shaky from all of the good news and nervous that it wasn't true.

The man noticed this, "I'll drive you."

Brittany shook her head, "No, Nathan that's okay. I'll be fine driving myself."

Nathan grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, "I'm driving, Brittany. You are in no shape to drive right now."

Brittany sighed and consented.

Nathan pulled up to Time Force Headquarters and Brittany was out of the car before he even came to a full stop.

She raced through the halls of Time Force, Nathan hot on her heels.

Alex turned, only to have someone barrel right into him. He instantly knew who it was as the blonde girl wrapped her arms tight around him and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her back. Nathan looked on at the joyous reunion.

She pulled back and looked into his identical ice blue eyes, "Is it really over?"

"Yes. He's gone for good."

"There's still the trial you know," Jen made her presence known from behind Alex.

"Jen!" Brittany squealed and launched herself at the brunette.

"Yeah, but who's gonna let a monster like Ransik go?" Nathan piped up. He stuck out his hand, "Good job today, Alex."

Alex shook his hand, "Thanks. I'm tired, lets head home."

Brittany hesitated, "Um Alex, we kinda came here spur of the moment. Would you mind if we stayed with you?" Brittany gave him her puppy dog look.

"Alright, but I only have one guest bedroom," Alex couldn't refuse Brittany anything.

"Brittany can stay in my guest bedroom," Jen offered, thinking that Nathan would be more comfortable with Alex since he didn't really know her.

"Thanks Jen," Brittany hopped into Nathan's car, and they followed Alex and Jen to the Time Force apartment complex.

They entered the apartment complex and Alex let Nathan into his apartment as he walked Jen and Brittany down the hall to Jen's. Brittany left the two lovebirds alone and went into the apartment.

Alex leaned over and gave Jen a kiss, "It's too bad that we couldn't celebrate tonight," he smirked and Jen giggled knowing exactly what he meant by 'celebrate'.

"There's always tomorrow night," Jen kissed him back.

"Good night, Jen."

"Night, Alex," Jen watched him turn and walk back to his apartment.

Jen closed the door to her apartment, thoughts of Alex running through her head which were then interrupted by Brittany, "Geez, were you out there long enough?"

Jen smirked, "Well you know, Alex is a great kisser and," Jen was caught off mid sentence as Brittany threw a pillow at her.

"Eww, that's my brother you're talking about."

"So, is there something going on between you and Nathan?" Jen asked as she plopped down on the couch and handed the younger girl a spoon and a bowl of ice cream.

"No, he's just a friend who wouldn't let me drive because he thought I was too emotional," Brittany explained.

"Oh okay," Jen said not all that convinced.

"Really," Brittany stressed.

"So how are things at the Academy?" Jen asked, dropping the subject.

"They're good, but boring. I can't wait until I graduate," Brittany sighed.

"Only one more year after this one." The two girls grinned.

They chatted a little while longer catching up on each other's lives and then they got some much-needed rest.

The next day, Alex knocked on Jen's door to take her to the trial. Jen opened the door, "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go." Jen and Brittany walked out of the apartment.

Alex stopped Brittany, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the trial," Brittany answered, confused.

"Oh no you're not." Alex huffed.

"And why not," Brittany put her hands on her hips and shot back.

"Because I don't want you hearing all of that," Alex reasoned.

"I'm not a child anymore, Alex," Brittany bit back.

"Cool it you two," Jen got between the quarreling siblings, "Go back in the apartment, Brittany. Let me talk to Alex."

Brittany stomped back into the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"What's that look for?" Alex questioned as Jen glared at him.

"Alex, she needs this closure too. You're not the only one that lost their parents." Jen felt guilty about how blunt she was, but sometimes it was the only way to get through to Alex.

"Fine she can come with. Let me go get Nathan." Alex relented under Jen's gaze.

Jen peered around the door, "You can come Brittany."

Brittany jumped up and gave the other girl a hug, "Thanks Jen! You're the best!"

The quartet made their way to the courtroom. The captain walked up to them and they saluted, "at ease".

Alex and the Captain shook hands, "A job well done, Alex."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is that you Brittany?" the Captain asked.

"It's me, sir," Brittany smiled at the man that she saw as a father figure, and gave him a bear hug.

"Wow, you're all grown up now. And as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you."

The trial was about to begin so they all went to their seats. The captain, Alex, and Jen were all up front, being high-ranking officers and all. Nathan and Brittany were towards the back.

The prisoner was then brought out. Brittany tensed as she laid eyes on the man that killed her parents. Her parents had been Time Force officers and Ransik had murdered them in cold blood.

Nathan grabbed her hand as they listed off his crimes, which included the murder of her parents. Her gaze turned cold and she took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions under control so that she wouldn't cause a scene.

The court then took a recess to go over the evidence and come to their decision. Nathan took Brittany out of the room for a breather and to calm her down.

"You okay, Britt?"

"Yeah, I just need some air. Lets go for a walk." Brittany looped her arm through Nathan's and the two strolled along.

In the mean time, Jen and Alex were out on the balcony gazing at a beautiful sunset.

"Now that Ransik and his gang of mutants are put away for good, we have a little more time to spend together," Alex stated.

Jen turned to him and smiled, "That'd be a nice change, to actually have a date with my boyfriend."

Alex nodded and turned to her, "Actually I was thinking of something a little more permanent."

Jen looked down as Alex held up a ring box, and slipped a ring on to her finger, "Jennifer, will you marry me?"

Jen laughed out of joy and jumped into Alex's arms, "Whoa, whoa! Does that mean yes?" Alex asked pulling away a bit.

"Yes!" Jen laughed, "Oh Alex," and she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Now after Ransik is locked up, it's you and me," Alex began and Jen finished,

"Forever."

Then, over the intercom system they were told that the judges had come to their decision.

Everyone filed back in and went back to their seats.

"The defendant is found guilty to all charges and is sentenced to cryogenic detainment for life," after this announcement the room erupted in cheers. Ransik was taken away.

Jen's friends and teammates came down: Katie, Trip, and Lucas. Katie grabbed her hand, "Oh my God, look at that rock," she gushed after seeing a glimpse as Jen raised her hand at her when resuming her seat to hear the verdict.

"Congratulations," Lucas and Trip shook hands with Alex and hugged Jen.

"What's going on down here?" Brittany hopped down, seeing the commotion around Jen and Alex.

"Alex proposed," Jen turned and showed Brittany the ring.

"Oh my gosh, now we'll officially be sisters," Brittany hugged her future sister-in law.

"Congratulations, man" Nathan shook Alex's hand.

"Thanks." Was all Alex got out before Brittany crushed him in a bear hug.

"Nice rock, bro."

"Brittany air," Brittany quickly backed away.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you," she joked around and Alex just rolled his eyes at her.

Life couldn't be anymore perfect. Ransik was put away for good along with all of the other criminals, Alex was out of harms way now, and Jen and Alex were getting married. All in all Brittany thought life was pretty good.


	2. A Not So Happy Ending

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a few characters, namely Brittany Drake, and some plot. The story is the same as Time Force, but focuses mainly on Brittany Drake._

**A Not So Happy Ending**

They loaded Ransik into the truck. Lucas was driving and Katie and Trip were riding ahead on their bikes. "I'm trusting you and your team to get Ransik to the prison on schedule," the Captain spoke to Jen.

"No problem sir you can count on us." She saluted and hopped into the back of the truck with Ransik. "Lets move out." Lucas nodded and started up the truck.

Jen glanced at Ransik and noticed that a smile adorned his hideous face, "I wouldn't be smiling if I had your future."

"Ah, the future is full of surprises," Ransik laughed as the truck came to a screeching halt.

Jen quickly got up and hit the button that would allow her to speak to Lucas, "Lucas, what's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure," Lucas squinted as he saw Katie and Trip dismount their bikes and run to a figure lying in the middle of the road.

Then, he saw Trip making some hand motions and shouting, "Call for an ambulance." Suddenly the figure jumped up and attacked Katie and Trip.

"What's going on?" Jen questioned again, worried.

"You'll be the ones needing the ambulance," and the figure whipped off her black jacket and revealed herself to be Nadira.

A beaming light blinded Lucas and the sound of helicopter blades could be heard overhead. "Go, Lucas, go!" Jen shouted. Lucas started driving off and he could hear Ransik laughing in the back. Nadira blasted the truck and Lucas lost control and dived out of the truck before it crashed.

Ransik stepped out of the rubble and joined Nadira and Frax. "After you Nadira," Frax said.

Ransik holds out his cuffed arms and forcefully rips the cuffs apart. "Your plan is working just as expected master," Frax bowed his head a little acknowledging his masters prowess.

"Oh daddy," Nadira squealed, "I need a new dress, this one got filthy from lying on the street."

"Anything you want my dear," Ransik laughs, free again.

"Master," Frax points at something behind Ransik. He turned and saw Jen making her way through the rubble with her blaster pointed at him.

"You see my young lady, the future is full of surprises," Ransik laughs as Jen succumbs to unconsciousness.

Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Jen sat among the debris regrouping after Ransik's escape. Jen contacted headquarters, "What's going on?" Captain Logan asked as she finally got through.

"We were ambushed, sir. Ransik escaped," Jen admitted, ashamed.

"Do you realize how long it took us to capture him?" the Captain bristled with anger.

"But sir," Katie was interrupted before she could finish.

"No excuses! It was your responsibility and you failed. You are all officially relieved of your duties," and with that said the Captain cut the communication link.

Angry, Lucas pulled Trip up by the lapels of his jacket, "Why didn't you tell us Ransik was thinking of escaping? I thought all you Xybrians could read minds."

"Well… I- I can't hear every thought, just now and then you know," Trip stammered.

Katie pushed Lucas away from Trip, "Lay off him, okay," she pulled Trip into her side trying to comfort the obviously upset Xybrian.

Lucas stormed away and kicked some of the debris.

A hovercraft landed on the roof of the Time Force prison and Ransik, Frax, and Nadira stepped out onto the roof.

"Ah, it's the first time I've been here as a visitor," Ransik laughed as they made their way into the building.

Nadira attacked the Time Force officers that were busy reducing monsters and containing them. One officer was able to hit the alarm button before Nadira blasted him.

At headquarters an officer received the alert and sent out his own alert, "Alarm activated at the prison."

"All units to the prison," came through on the radio and Alex spun his patrol cruiser around.

"I'm on my way," he turned on his sirens and sped full throttle towards the prison.

On a deserted road, Lucas, Jen, Katie, and Trip trekked their way back to civilization. Lucas and Jen were walking side by side in the front of the group. Lucas leaned over, "the Captain shouldn't have fired us," he exclaimed still angry over the whole ordeal.

"Yes he should have, we failed," Jen stated forcefully.

Lucas grabbed Jen's shoulder, " I say we march right into the station and tell the Captain what…"

Katie interrupted him, "Look!"

Lucas and Jen jogged over to Katie and Trip who had fallen a little behind. "He's receiving a signal," Katie explained.

"Great, now he gets a signal," Lucas exclaimed, exasperated.

Trip sees a flash of images in his mind's eye, "They're at the prison."

"We have to get over there," Jen quickens her pace.

Lucas stops her, "Wait a second. We gotta tell the Captain."

"No way! We lost Ransik, now we're gonna get him back," Jen was determined to atone for their failure. Jen ran in front of a hover car, "Stop!"

The vehicle stopped and a man leaned out the window, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

Jen ran up to him, "Time Force, this is an emergency. We need to commandeer your vehicle."

He gave her a look of disbelief, "Get lost."

"Wait, wait, wait," Katie rushed over. "Jen, you have to be polite," Katie placed her hands on Jen's shoulders and gently pushed her away. Then, she turned to the man and threw him out of the vehicle screaming to land at Lucas and Trip's feet.

Jen looked to Lucas, "Lucas, you drive."

Trip leaned down to pat the man on the shoulder, "Sorry," he apologized, "we'll send you a new one."

The man raised his hand and squeaked out, "Yeah." The fivesome boarded the vehicle and took off.

"The future will be all ours or should I say the past," Ransik declared as they all laughed.

A viewing screen showed the Red Ranger climbing the stairs to the prison, coming to stop them.

"Beginning time warp," Frax announced.

"Stop!" Ransik grabbed Frax's hand before he could push the button.

"What?" Frax asked, nervous.

"One bit of unfinished business," Ransik explained.

"Yes master."

The Red Ranger made his way up to the roof and searched for the escaped criminals.

"Red Ranger," Alex whipped around as he heard Ransik, chrono saber at the ready. "Back again, you're either very stubborn or very foolish."

"Neither, I brought you in once and I'll do it again," Alex announced with full confidence in himself and his abilities.

"Oh how wrong you are," Ransik stated as Alex and him charged at each other.

With sparks flying from his suit due to a slash in the chest Alex said, "Ransik, it'll take more than that to slow me down."

Jen, Lucas, Katie, and Trip made their way up the same stairs that Alex just did, "Come on guys, hurry," Jen urged as she could hear the sounds of battle raging above.

"I wonder what's going on?" Brittany questioned after seeing first Alex run by morphed and then Jen and her squad.

"I dunno," Nathan answered, puzzled, as they sat having lunch at an outdoor café.

Ransik pulled a sword from his back and slashed Alex across the chest and then wrapped his arms around his neck from behind "You may beat me, but you'll never escape time force," Alex stated with total faith that Time Force would prevail in the end.

Ransik just laughed at Alex, "Where I'm going there is no Time Force." Jen, Katie, Lucas, and Trip just stepped onto the roof.

"Alex," Jen shouted at seeing her boyfriend in the clutches of Ransik. Ransik turned at her shout.

"Jen," Alex shouted, fearing for her safety.

Ransik just laughed, enjoying the situation all the more now that there was an audience. He then pushed Alex away and slashed him across the back. Pain like nothing he had ever felt before ripped through his body and then there was a huge explosion.

"NO!" Jen cried.

Ransik laughed at the fall of the mighty Red Ranger and made his escape.

"What was that?" Brittany asked, jumping out of her seat after hearing the explosion. "Lets go check it out," Brittany sprinted off.

"Wait, Brittany," Nathan threw some money on the table and went after her.

Alex reached out, "Jennifer," and then he went through a forced de-morph as his body could no longer hold his morph anymore.

Jen ran over to him, "Alex! Alex!" She turned him over and cradled him in her arms.

Alex struggled to speak as Jen held him, "Take my morpher," he unstrapped it from his wrist and handed it to her, "there's four more in the time ship. It's the only way you'll ever stop Ransik."

Jen fervently shook her head, "No, I can't"

"You can, promise me you won't stop no matter what until you capture him. Promise," Alex coughed as his body was shutting down on him.

Jen acquiesced, "I promise I'll catch him."

Alex wiped her tears, ignoring the searing pain, "You and me,"

"Forever," Jen finished as his hand fell to the ground and his world turned to black.

Lucas turned his head, unable to bear it any longer. Katie pulled Trip close. Jen hugged Alex. Then, Brittany and Nathan burst onto the scene. Brittany froze as she saw her brother on the ground, unmoving.

The medics rushed up, bumping into Brittany in their rush to aid the fallen soldier. Jen looked up for the first time and made eye contact with Brittany, and that's when the young seventeen year old's world came crashing down around her. She could see in Jen's eyes that it was bad and Alex probably wouldn't make it.

The medics pulled Jen off of Alex, "We'll take it from here," Jen stood up and shrugged them off.

Ransik walked back in, proud of himself, "That was far too easy. Frax!"

"Time warp initiated" Frax pushed the button and they took off for a year where there was no Time Force to stop them.

Katie, Trip, and Lucas rushed over to Jen, "We're going after them," she stated.

"But they went through a time hole," Katie argued, but Jen continued on her way.

Lucas grabbed Jen's arm, effectively stopping her, "There's no way we can catch them now," he sided with Katie.

"Oh yes there is," Jen shrugged him off and they all followed her, without a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Launching sequence initiated," a computerized voice announced with alarms blaring in the background.

"Captain someone's taking the time ship," an officer ran over and saluted.

"What?!" the captain was floored, who would do such a thing, "Security to the launch pad," he announced over the intercom, "this is an emergency, all personnel to the launch pad."

Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Jen all sat in the time ship. Jen found the morphers just like Alex said.

"Jen we don't even know how to drive this thing," Trip thought Jen was crazy, this was against all rules and regulations.

"Lucas can drive anything," Jen calmly stated.

Lucas nodded, now onboard, "Give me a hand circuit."

"I thought you'd never ask," a robotic owl flew to the center of the table that they were seated around, "we're secure and ready to launch."

"Beginning final count down," the computerized voice was heard again "final launch sequence activated."

The Captain came on the time ship's communications link, "What are you doing? Shut down those engines immediately," he ordered.

Instead, Jen shut off the communication link, "Go!"

The portal opened and the countdown began. They were launched through the portal holding on to the edge of their seats.

Back on the roof Brittany's knees started to buckle and she made to run to her fallen brother, but Nathan grabbed her and turned her away from the grisly sight.

Brittany struggled in his grip, "NO! NO! NO!" She sobbed and beat at his chest, but his grip never loosened. The girl was becoming hysterical and one of the medics made their way over. Nathan saw the man pull out a syringe and nodded. Brittany never saw the man coming until the needle was plunged into her neck.

She collapsed into Nathan's arms.


	3. Force From the Future

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a few characters, namely Brittany Drake, and some plot. The story is the same as Time Force, but focuses mainly on Brittany Drake. _

**Force From the Future**

The rain pounded down on the roof of the car. The blonde passenger yawned and stretched as she woke from her slumber.

"I just had the weirdest dream, Nate," Brittany began as Nathan sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Ransik escaped and Alex went after him, but then Ransik killed him."

Nathan was quiet for a moment and Brittany stared through the windshield and the pouring rain, "What are we doing outside the hospital?" she turned to her friend.

"Brittany," Nathan started slowly, not wanting to break the terrible news to his distraught friend all over again. But she caught on to the tone of his voice and swiftly turned away from him.

"No, no" she shook her head vehemently and jumped out of the car into the downpour.

"Brittany!" Nathan ran out after her, and grabbed her arms before she could take off.

"I can't lose him, Nate," Brittany sobbed, her tears masked by the rain that quickly drenched them. "He's all I have left. He's more than a brother, he practically raised me."

Nathan pulled her into his arms and soothingly rubbed her back, "We don't know that he's dead." Nathan pulled back to look into her eyes, "He's a Drake, he's tough. He can pull through." Brittany grinned a little at his attempt to cheer her up.

"But we'll never know until we go inside and find out," Brittany gave a sidelong glance to the hospital entrance. She was afraid to learn of her brother's condition. Seeing him would make the situation all the more real.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Nathan took a step towards the doors and held out his hand to Brittany. Sighing, Brittany grabbed his hand and with her held high the two made their way into the hospital.

xxx

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, accompanied by a loud bang. The police officer got up from his desk and grabbing a flashlight went outside to check out the disturbance. Upon seeing the large, unknown, yellow ship with four strange beings standing in front of it he pulled out his gun.

"Freeze!"

Ransik stuck out his hand and with a blue glow the gun flew into his hand and the officer stood in shock

"Hm, appears to be an early 21st century weapon," Frax exclaimed after some examination.

Ransik crumpled the gun. Nadira laughingly walked up to the paralyzed officer, and picked him up, "What year is it?"

"2001," he choked out and was thrown into a pile of boxes that were behind him.

Ransik stroked his chin in thought, "2001," he laughed, "that means no Time Force."

xxx

Dark smoke billows out from the time ship that has crashed on the beach. Circuit flew over to Trip, "Wake up, wake up. Trip there's a fuel leak, we gotta get outta here right now!"

Trip quickly got up, "Come on, come on! Lets go the ship's gonna explode," he shook Katie and ran over to Jen and grabbed her face, "Jen come on lets go, lets go the ship's gonna explode," and he shook her none too gently.

"Wake up!"

"Lucas, wake up we gotta get outta here now!"

Jen quickly snatched the case containing the morphers as they all ran out, the ship exploding behind them.

Katie helped Trip up, "Thanks, we were almost history."

Circuit floated down, "Yes you were, but luckily my circuit circuits weren't damaged in the crash and I woke you just in time," he exclaimed.

"I wonder where we are," Lucas pondered as he looked around.

Circuit answered him, "I can tell you exactly where we are."

Jen ran to the morpher case, "We're just northwest of the city called Silver Hills, in the year 2001," Circuit finished.

Everyone had a look of shock on their face as they heard this.

"2001 we gotta get back," Katie announced and Trip nodded in agreement.

Jen ran back over to them, "We're not going anywhere. It's our fault Ransik is loose we aren't going back until we capture him," at this she handed everyone a morpher.

"But Jen he already beat us once," Trip complained, not wanting to go through losing all over again.

Jen conceded, "That's true, but that's before we had these chrono morphers." She strapped hers on and a pink glow traveled the length of her body.

"DNA locked," a computerized voice came from the chrono morpher.

The others looked at each other and copied Jen. A blue glow flowed over Lucas, green over Trip, and yellow over Katie.

"DNA locked."

"Whoa!"

"Lets go," Jen stated.

In a line they walked through the market place, people stopped and stared as they caught sight of them, due to their odd outfits.

"They're bound to be around here. Go to scan mode," they each reached behind their ears, activating their scanners. Scanners, looking like ordinary sunglasses wrapped around their eyes as bystanders looked on in amazement.

"Lets go," Jen said and they all split up in search of the mutant fugitives.

xxx

Nathan and Brittany walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me miss, could you tell me which room Officer Drake is in?" Nathan asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse questioned.

"I'm his sister," Brittany spoke up.

"Officer Drake is in Intensive Care right now, room 217."

"Thank you," Nathan said as he and Brittany made their way to the elevator. He pushed the button and the two waited. Nathan squeezed Brittany's hand reassuringly as they boarded the elevator.

Nathan glanced down at Brittany who was unnervingly quiet, but she did not meet his gaze instead she stared straight forward at the closed elevator doors that were now opening.

Nathan didn't know what to say because he didn't want to make any false promises or give her hope when there wasn't any. "Don't worry, I'm here for you," he couldn't go wrong with that, could he?

They stepped off the elevator and found his room. Nathan immediately saluted, and noticed that Brittany did not, "Captain."

"At ease, cadet," Captain Logan stood as the two approached. Several other Time Force officers were there also.

Brittany came to a screeching halt as she saw Alex through the window to his room. Then, she all but ran into the room. It scared her to see her strong, big brother pale as a ghost with tubes everywhere. On shaky legs, she made her way to the chair beside his bed and sat down. She grabbed his hand in hers and held on tight.

"How is he, Captain?" Nathan needed to know.

"It's not good. He's in pretty bad shape. He is stable now, but the first 24 hours will be critical."

Nathan sighed and sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs, prepared to play the waiting game.

xxx

A man walked to his motorcycle and as he sat and pulled out his keys he dropped them. Leaning over to pick them up his head was hit as a woman in a strange white outfit walked into him.

"S'cuse me," Jen said.

"Sorry about that," the man picked up his keys and left as Jen watched him go.

xxx

"Wonderful, will you be paying with cash or credit?" the jeweler asked his customer.

"How about," Nadira pauses as she pulls something out of her cloak, "nuts and bolts."

The cashier frowns in confusion as cyclobots begin to form. Nadira rips off her cloak and laughs at the fear and chaos she has caused.

"Jen, I'm picking up mutant DNA," Trip quickly contacted Jen after seeing what was going on.

"I see it to, lets go," Jen responded and they all rushed to the scene.

Nadira and her partners in crime walk away from the scene.

"Nadira, you're gorgeous."

"Hm, I know, Glutto, but feel free to remind me as often as you'd like."

"Stop right there," Jen shouted as the rangers came upon them. Jen pointed at Nadira, "shopping spree's over, Nadira."

"You, here?" Nadira exclaimed in shock, they were supposed to be left behind in the future.

"There's nowhere to run this time," Jen was confident that they could catch Nadira and then Ransik.

"Haha," Nadira laughed, "I have no intention of running."

Jen raised her morpher, "Ready," and the rest followed suit.

"Time for Time Force,"… and nothing happened.

Glutto laughed, "Are we supposed to be scared now?"

The rangers looked at each other in confusion, "Why aren't they working?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno," Jen replied, confused as well.

Nadira laughed and clapped her hands, "Well that was impressive, NOT. Cyclobots get them."

The cyclobots charged at the powerless Time Force officers. Lucas somersaulted out of the way and sprang back up throwing a hook kick that knocked down a cyclobot. Katie quickly blocked the cyclobots' attacks and pushed them away. Trip spun out of the cyclobots range and jumped over their flailing arms. They were soon overpowered.

As they were distracted Nadira ran off, but Jen was right behind her, "Come on, come on," Nadira tauntingly laughs.

Jen used a kick combo that Nadira easily blocked. Then, Nadira pulled Jen in close and kicked her in the stomach. Jen doubled over and regained her breath. She then ducked under Nadira's high kick. Jen tried to punch her, but Nadira grabbed her arm. To get her to release her grip Jen kicked the back of her leg, causing Nadira to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Jen kicked out forcing Nadira to stay low to the ground. Nadira tried to sweep Jen's legs out from under her, but Jen cart wheeled away. Nadira threw a spinning kick that connected and sent Jen flying into some tables and chairs.

Two cyclobots ran over and pulled Jen up. "Finish her off." Nadira ordered and left in a pink flash.

Jen struggled but it was useless and the cyclobots prepare to shoot her at point blank range.

But then, the man on the bike came around the corner and saved her, kicking the cyclobots away.

He jumped off his motorcycle fought off the cyclobots as Jen watched from the sidelines.

After he defeated them, he walked over to Jen. Hearing her moan in pain he asked, "Are you okay? What was that all about?" He pulled off his helmet.

Jen was rendered speechless as she saw the stranger's face for the first time.

"Whoa, what's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Jen took her hands away from her face, "I…"

The others run over, worried about their friend.

"Jen, are you…" Katie trailed off as she too saw the stranger.

Trip then looked, "Ha, wow!"

Lucas took a look too, "It's … it's unbelievable."

"Wha…" the stranger squeaked in confusion.

Katie grabbed his face, "He looks just like Alex," she exclaimed.

"Whoa," the man chuckled as he pulled Katie's hands away from his face, "Who's Alex?"

Jen pulled Katie back, "Nobody. Thank you for helping me, but I'm fine now."

The man looked around in confusion and shrugged his shoulders, "Ok. It's been a blast, but I gotta jam. See ya." He hopped back onto his bike.

Katie started to stop him, "But…" Jen stopped her though.

As the stranger rode away, the rangers stood there in shock.

xxx

"Alex, I can't lose you. You have to fight," Brittany said as tears cascaded down her face. "You're all I've got and I love you too much for you to die now. You hear that, Alex, don't you dare die on me." Brittany sniffled as she finished her tirade.

Suddenly, she felt a blanket being draped across her shoulders. "I thought you might be a little cold since you are all wet." Brittany turned to find that her visitor was Captain Logan.

"Thanks," she gave him a half-hearted smile. "If I lose him, I don't know what I'll do. I'll have nowhere to go. I'll be all alone."

"You won't be alone, Brittany. I'm here for you and so are your friends. But don't worry about that. Alex is strong and he's a fighter, he is the Red Ranger for a reason you know. He'll pull through." The Captain soothingly rubbed the sobbing girl's back.

xxx

After examining Trip's morpher Circuit announced, "Hey guys, I've discovered the problem it looks like the red chrono morpher is the key to the others."

Trip explained further, "Which means, until someone morphs with it, the others can't be activated. But it's encoded with Alex's DNA. So we have to find someone who's DNA matches Alex."

Katie had an a thought, "Well hey, what about the guy on the motorcycle," she looked at Jen hopeful, "you saw how much he looked like Alex."

Jen stood up and shot her idea down, "No I don't think it's a good idea."

Lucas argued, "It might our only chance, Jen."

xxx

The man from before was in his kitchen eating some of the delicious food that surrounded him. A lady walked by carrying a turkey and he sniffed it as it passed, "oh", he thought of how tasty it would be. Another chef sets a cake down and the man stuck his finger in it.

"Hey, hey," he yelled angrily at him.

"But I'm so hungry," the man complained.

"You're always hungry," the chef retorted.

A butler walked in and held up two suit jackets, "Master Wesley, you must get ready. Which would you like to wear?"

"How 'bout neither." He began to walk into the hallway, "These are so boring."

"That's why they're called board meetings," the butler joked.

Wes stopped as he spotted the girl from earlier. He leaned over to his butler, "What is she doing here?"

"Oh, she has been waiting for you. Says it's very important," the butler informed Wes.

All of a sudden his father walked past, "Not going to be late are you, Wesley? You know how a feel about punctuality."

Wes had a brilliant idea and ran to catch up with his father, "Actually, Dad, I can't go. I have a date."

"A date?" his father looked at him skeptically.

"Yes," Wes pulled Jen over, "this is my friend…"

"Uh, I'm Jen," she filled in the blank.

Mr. Collins looked her up and down, taking note of her strange attire, "Charming."

Wes piped up again, "And you always tell me to keep my commitments so I told," he gestured at her,

"Jen," she reminded him.

"that I would take her out," Wes finished.

His father nodded and Wes nervously laughed as he and Jen walked out the door. Mr. Collins shot the butler a look, but the butler had found something interesting on the floor.

They walked to Wes's motorcycle, "Thanks," he patted her on the shoulder, "now we're even."

As he boarded the bike and was about to leave Jen interrupted him, "Wait a sec, I need to talk to you."

Wes brushed her off, "You don't have to thank me again. Actually, it was kinda fun."

Jen grabbed the keys from him, "Hey gimme those."

"Not until you listen to me. Look I didn't come here to thank you. I need your help," Jen admitted.

"Help," Wes repeats confused, but then smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh, what kinda help?"

Jen pulled out the red chrono morpher, "I need you to put on this morpher and activate it," she tried to strap it onto his wrist, but he pulled away.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," he held up his hands, "What's a morpher?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Jen said, frustrated that he wouldn't just activate the damn morpher.

"Try me," Wes sits back, ready to hear what she had to say.

"Alright," Jen nods and turns her back to him, "My friends and I are from the year 3000. We're trying to capture a gang of mutants that escaped through time and take them back with us." She turned back to face him, "We think you may be the only one who can unlock these morphers so we can defeat them."

Wes blinked in surprise, "I believe you," Jen smiled and started towards him, but he put his hands out stopping her. "Whoa, I believe you're nuts." Jen's smile dropped.

"Give me back my keys," Wes stuck out his hand for them.

She threw him his keys, "I knew you wouldn't help us. You're nothing like him." Jen began to walk away, but then her communicator beeped. It was Trip.

"Jen, Ransik is attacking the city. We need you."

"On my way," Jen ran to help her friends as Wes watched her go.

xxx

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. …………………

Alarms started blaring throughout the room as Alex's heart stopped beating.

"No! Alex!" Brittany cried. Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, frantic to revive their patient.

"You can't be in here, miss," the nurse began pushing her out the door.

"He's my brother. You have to save him. Don't you die on me Alex. I'll never forgive you if you do!" Brittany smashed her face into the door window as it was closed on her.

A crash cart was rushed in and the doctors ripped open Alex's gown, "Clear," his body jumped off the bed as he was shocked. It didn't work though, he was still flat lining.

Brittany couldn't bear to watch her brother die as she turned away and slid down the wall. She pulled her knees into her chest and began sobbing into them.

Nathan and Captain Logan rushed over to her to console her. The doctors hadn't given up yet though.

xxx

People ran away in fear as Ransik and his gang of mutants attack, laughing. "This is great," Ransik states.

The rangers all met up before going after Ransik.

"Did you find him?" Katie asked, hopeful.

"Yeah, but he's worthless," Jen responded and crushed their hope.

"Then, we gotta do it on our own," Lucas stated and Jen nodded in agreement

"Lets go."

Nadira stopped laughing once she noticed the rangers.

"The party's over," Jen whipped out her badge, "Time Force, you're under arrest, Ransik."

"Oh bravo young lady. After what happened to your friend, I'm impressed that you had the courage to follow me." Ransik pulled his sword out of his leg and shot a powerful blast at the rangers who were all thrown back and he laughed.

They struggled to get up in their pain. Ransik walked over to Jen and roughly pulled her up, "Still upset about your fiancé's untimely demise? His fate will be your own," with that said Ransik threw Jen through the air.

Wes arrived, grabbing Jen in midair and cushioning the blow as they landed and smashed into the side of a car. "So is it too late to help?"

The others ran over as the two stood up. Jen pulled out the morpher again and handed it to him, "It's yours."

This time, he took it and strapped it onto his wrist, "Woo!"

"DNA confirmed," and the morpher was unlocked as were the others.

They now confidently turn and face Ransik. Confused Nadira asks her father, "Daddy, didn't you already get rid of him?"

Ransik pointed at Wes, "I destroyed you once, and I will destroy you again," he made a fist in anger.

Wes turned to Jen, "What's he talking about?"

"Doesn't concern you," Jen answered curtly. She raised her arm, "Ready?"

"Ready," the others shouted.

Then all together, "Time for Time Force!"

This time they morphed: Wes became the Red Ranger, Lucas blue, Trip green, Katie yellow, and Jen pink.

Wes felt his helmet and gave himself a once over, "Wow, you were telling me the truth."

"Amazing," Lucas exclaimed.

"Awesome," Katie said, astonished.

"Yeah," Trip cried.

"Lets do it," Jen stated, all business.

"Time Force rangers," Ransik announced, surprised, as the mutants all growled in anger.

"This time you won't get away Ransik," Jen informed him confidently.

"Ha, we'll see about that," Ransik laughed, "Cyclobots!"

The cronies shot at the rangers who all used their enhanced speed to dodge the laser fire. All that is except for Wes because he was having trouble adapting to the future technology. He was hit several times and was knocked to the ground.

"Don't worry, your suit protects you," Jen assured him.

Wes jumped back up, "This keeps getting better."

Wes charged the robots and swept one's legs out from under it. He side kicked another and grabbed one's attempted punch, flipping it over.

Trip rolled over a car and positioned himself between two automobiles. He dodged the various punches and kicks thrown his way, using the car doors as shields.

Katie flung the cyclobots aside with her power packed punches. It was a walk in the park for her.

Lucas side kicked one and immediately followed that up with a sweep to another one.

Jen traded punches and kicks with the cyclobots and flipped out of their reach and swept them to the ground.

Circuit flew down, "Rangers what are you waiting for? Use your weapons."

Wes took his advice, "Good idea. Here goes nothing," he pressed some buttons on his morpher. "Chrono saber red."

"Chrono saber pink," Jen shouted soon after.

Lucas followed, "Chrono saber blue." He connected the two and spun them around.

"V4," Katie called out and a cannon appeared in her hands.

"V3," Trip cried and a similar cannon appeared in his hands only whereas Katie's had yellow highlights, his had green accents.

The Rangers then used their weapons to finish off the cyclobots, but Ransik retreated. "No," Jen shouted, but was held back from going after him by several cyclobots. She broke free, but then was stopped by Glutto, kicking her in the chest, which sent her flying back.

"Gotcha!" Jen sent Glutto flying into some crates, but he soon got up and blasted her away.

As Jen recovered Nadira and Frax joined Glutto, "It seems that you are outnumbered, Pinkie."

The other Power Rangers joined Jen, "You need to learn how to count, Goldie," Wes shouted back.

Nadira laughed at them and shook her head, these puny brats would never defeat her.

"Time Strike!" Jen cried and slashed at the band of mutants. There was a huge explosion.

"Somebody roll me over," Glutto flailed around, stuck on the ground.

"Do you surrender?" Jen asked, pointing her chrono saber at the fallen mutants.

"No way! My Daddy will beat you," Nadira announced arrogantly.

"Frax!" Glutto shouted.

"Teleporting now," and with that the mutants disappeared. The rangers tried to catch them, but they were too slow.

"They got away."

Jen clenched her fists, "This isn't over yet, Ransik."

The rangers were celebrating their first victory. Wes jumped up and down, "I love this. Yeah!"

Jen looked at her team, "Ready?" They nod, "Power down," they reverted back to civilian form.

"Unbelievable," Wes powered down, "That was great! We musta taken out a dozen of those tin heads."

Katie and Trip rush over to Wes to celebrate with him, "And you guys, man oh man, you guys are awesome! Lucas," he walked over to him, "How many didya get?"

Lucas just stood there with his arms crossed. Wes whistled and waved his hand in front of Lucas's face. Shrugging he moved on to Jen.

"This isn't a game, Wes. We're fighting for our future."

"Ok, lighten up," Wes scoffs, "I'm just sayin' I can't wait to do it again."

Jen shook her head in the negative, "You won't get the chance to," and she twisted his arm, ripping off his morpher.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Wes rubbed his sore wrist.

"We needed you to unlock the morphers and you did it," Jen walked around him, "We don't need your help anymore." Katie shot her a look and she turned back to Wes.

Wes shook his head, "Whatever," and he walked away.

Lucas walked up to Jen, "He's a good fighter."

"We can get along just fine without him," Jen was adamant as she walked away in the opposite direction of Wes.

"You're right," Lucas agreed and followed after her. Katie and Trip just stared after Wes's retreating figure.


	4. Something To Fight For

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything except a few characters, namely Brittany Drake, and some plot. The story is the same as Time Force, but focuses mainly on Brittany Drake._

**Something To Fight For**

Nadira laughed in glee as she counted her stolen money sitting in the time ship parked in the woods. Her laughter was cut off by cries of anguish. She quickly stood up and ran to the door of the other room, "Daddy?"

The door then opened and out walked Ransik, "Daddy, I- I…"

He held up his hand cutting her off, "Everything's fine my sweetness. Now lets get to work."

Nadira still looked nervous but Gluto was happy, "Good idea boss, I've been dying for some action."

xxx

Back on the beach the Rangers were sifting through the debris of the crashed time ship, Katie showing off her enhanced strength.

Lucas shook his head and made his way over to Jen, "I wanna catch Ransik as badly as you but we're gonna need help."

"Hey over here," Jen called to the others as they received a message from Captain Logan.

"This is Captain Logan. Do you read me?"

"We read you Captain," Jen answered.

"Where have you landed?"

"We followed Ransik to the year 2001," Jen again supplied.

"Sir," Katie interrupted, "He's got a whole prison full of monsters, we need back up."

"That's impossible," Captain Logan's image flickered on the screen, "with the time ship destroyed, we can't send any human help."

The others looked at each other in dismay, "Our weapons are at your disposal, but the rest is up to you. You're our only hope."

"Yes sir," Jen nodded, "We won't let you down."

xxx

The doctors had been able to revive Alex, but he had slipped into a coma and they weren't sure when or even if he would wake up.

Brittany jolted awake and sighed as she caught site of her brother lying in the hospital bed. Whenever she woke up for the briefest of moments she was able to convince herself that it was all a nightmare. But then reality always came crashing back in.

She stretched out her sore muscles and joints from spending the night in a chair. Nathan and Captain Logan had tried convincing her to leave, but she didn't want her brother to wake up to an empty room. She was sure that he was going to wake up because he would never leave her like this.

xxx

"Phillips, I hate these things," Wes readjusted his tie again as he sat in the back of the limo.

"You can't attend an executive meeting without a necktie," Philips admonished.

"Yeah well maybe I shouldn't even-Philips stop! Stop! Stop!" Wes cried as he spotted Nadira and a bunch of cyclobots holding people hostage in a nearby bank, "Gotta go. Sorry Philips, tell him something came up" he jumped out of the limo to Philips stuttering.

"But I-I…Come back here sir! Come back here sir!"

"Alright bolt brains lets blow this joint," exclaimed Nadira. She gasped as she saw Wes leaning against the doorframe.

"You're gonna make me kick your butt again aren't ya?"

"You kick my butt? Let me jog your memory, lets rock," Nadira laughed as the cyclobots prepared to charge.

"Alright the more the merrier," Wes got in a fighting stance.

"I'm glad you feel that way."

Wes slowly turned around as more cyclobots entered from behind, joined by Gluto, "Well lookie who decided to crash our party," he laughed. "Destroy him!"

Wes fought them off for a while, but soon realized that he was severely outnumbered and powerless without a morpher.

"Ok no more," he held his hands up in surrender on the floor.

But Nadira wouldn't let up, "Get him!"

Wes ran out of the bank with Nadira hot on his heels, "Game over," she extended her nails ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Ah my nail!" she cried as the Pink Time Force Ranger used her chrono saber to cut off her nail. "I just painted it too. They're gonna pay for this!"

"Come on! Lets go! Move it!" She helped Wes up along with the other Rangers and they retreated to safety to regroup.

"They broke my nail," Nadira continued to whine.

"Come on Nadira it's no big deal. Hey you've got nine more right," Nadira promptly knocked him down.

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice," she did not appreciate Gluto's mocking.

xxx

The Rangers had demorphed in a nearby alley and Jen then shoved Wes against the wall.

"Hey ease up. What'd you do that for anyway? I had Nadira right where I wanted her," Wes tried to cover up the fact that Nadira had easily beaten him.

"I told you to stay out of our way," said Jen.

"But you need my help," Wes explained.

"I told you this is none of your business."

"What is your problem? I'm fightin' on your side," Wes pointed at her and Jen smacked his finger out of her face.

"You're not fighting at all, you're playing," Jen sneered.

"This isn't a game for us," Lucas supported Jen.

Then Jen rammed her point home, "You've never had to fight for anything in your life."

"Of course I have," Wes tried to defend himself.

"What? Name one thing you've sacrificed everything for," Jen asked. "Something that helped everyone but you. Something you couldn't buy." Wes closed his eyes, there it was again he was being judged because he was rich.

Trip put his hand on Jen's shoulder to stop her. This wasn't right, they should be helping each other not fighting. However Jen just held up her hand silently telling him to back off.

"That's what I thought. Lets go," Jen turned and began walking away, but Trip lingered, "Trip lets go."

xxx

"Here you go, miss," Brittany smiled as the nurse handed her a bottle of water as she came in to check up on Alex.

The nurses had come to taking care of the poor, young girl who had become a staple in her comatose brother's room.

xxx

"Those Rangers are gonna spoil our whole plan daddy," Nadira showed Ransik her broken nail.

"Ohhh," he kissed the boo-boo, "Ah don't fret dear. We are gonna destroy the Rangers without even getting our hands dirty." Ransik walked over to the wall and opened up a shelf containing some of the cryogenically frozen criminals.

"Ah the mutant criminals. Perfect," Nadira exclaimed.

xxx

"Ah gentleman, this is the man that's going to be taking my place at Biolab someday, my son Wesley Collins," Mr. Collins introduced Wes to the men.

"Pleasure. It's nice to meet you," he shook their hands.

"Why don't we just go inside and hammer out the rest of the details. Please go ahead," Mr. Collins said.

"Whoa, Dad," Wes grabbed his father's shoulder, "I'll be right in alright."

"Don't be long this is important," his father reminded him as Wes nodded.

He walked to the balcony, needing some fresh air before the boring meeting. However his mind was still stuck on the conversation he had with Jen earlier. He was tired of just being seen as some rich boy.

"Psst, Wes," Trip stepped out of the bushes down below, "Come on."

Wes nodded and after making sure the coast was clear he jumped down to join the green haired man from the future.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, to explain-"

"No, no," Wes interrupted him, "Jen made it pretty clear. She thinks I'm nothin' but a spoiled brat. I don't know maybe she's right." Wes sat on one of the lounge chairs by the pool.

"She isn't right. I have ways of knowing. I'm from the planet Xybria. Our gems give us special visions," Trip explained, "Here I want you to see something."

Trip knelt in front of Wes and pressed a button on his Chrono morpher, causing an image of Jen and Alex to appear.

"Hey that's me!"

"No," Trip shook his head, "that's, that's Alex. He and Jen were gonna get married. That was before Alex tried to stop Ransik from escaping into the past. Ransik struck him down without mercy. And Alex was gone."

"So that's why Jen…ugh it's all beginning to make sense," Jen didn't want to be reminded of her dead fiancé and Wes looked exactly like him.

"Wesley," his father called and Wes hid himself from sight. "Wesley!"

But when Wes looked back, Trip was gone.

Wes then found the Rangers on the beach at the crash site, Jen was fiddling with what he now realized was her engagement ring, "Jen."

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"You were right. I've never had to fight for anything in my life. But now I have something to fight for. I know about Alex," he admitted. Jen wondered how he knew, but then spotted Trip spying on them.

"Unless we stop Ransik, neither of us will have a future. Please let me help you," Wes pleaded.

xxx

"Time to reverse the chronofreeze," Frax put the mutant in the machine, "The Jetara is ready for reanimation, begin."

A cyclobot started up the machine and lights began to flash and smoke poured out of it.

"The reanimator works perfectly," cried Ransik at the Jetara stepped out now full size again, "Now go! Go and destroy!"

"Well lets just see how tough the cops are in 2001," the Jetara landed in front of the police and started blasting away at them.

xxx

"Hey Britt," Nathan entered the hospital room and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Nate," Brittany leaned into Nathan as he came over and gave her a hug.

"How you holdin up?" he pulled up another chair and set his backpack down on the floor at his feet.

Brittany shrugged, "Ok I guess. No change."

"Captain Logan granted you a leave of absence for now, but I here I brought your books and some of the work you've missed," he reached into his bag and pulled out the aforementioned items, "you know in case you get bored or something." The two laughed half-heartedly knowing that she hated school work and would not do it even if she was bored.

"So where's Jen?" it was unlike her brother's fiancée to not be by her brother's bedside when he was injured. Unless she felt like it was all her fault, but really how could she have known about the ambush.

"Uh…well," Nathan nervously rubbed the back of his neck. They had trying to avoid telling her this for as long as possible, not really sure how she would react to the news.

"Nathan just tell me," Brittany sighed, she knew her friend too well.

"Well you see Jen and her squad kinda stole a timeship and went after Ransik," Nathan explained, "I think they ended up in the year 2001."

"Oh," Brittany was shocked. She had not been expecting that. Jen was like a sister to her and now she was somewhere in the past with the mutant that almost killed her brother.

xxx

"Rangers, we got trouble!" Circuit flapped its mechanical wings.

"Circuit's picking up signs of mutant DNA at the harbor," Trip expanded.

The Time Force soldiers started to walk off, but then paused and looked back at Wes.

Jen sighed, "One more chance," and she tossed the Red chrono morpher to him. Wes nodded in understanding and smiled in gratitude.

"Ready," Jen shouted.

"Time for Time Force," the five of them morphed into the Time Force Power Rangers.

"Yeah, ready," Wes felt the power rush through him again.

"Let's do it," Jen rallied the troops.

"Yeah!"

"Wait! Time to use the Time Jet," Trip ran over to the case he had been looking at earlier that contained the shrunken jet.

"Lets hope this works," he released the jet which flew into the air and became full size.

"Supersonic speed will get you anywhere fast," Circuit chirped.

"Come on let me help you rookie," Jen walked over to Wes and 'helped' him onto the jet. The rest of the Rangers jumped aboard as well.

"Oh he wasn't kidding about the supersonic part, this is intense," Wes quickly grabbed on to steady himself.

"So Wes, you think you can handle it?" questioned Jen.

"Piece of cake, whoo," Wes laughed.

"Lets go," they jumped off as they arrived at the harbor.

"Time Force, you're under arrest," Jen presented her badge, "Your days of destruction are over, Jetara. We're bringing you back to prison."

"Not without a fight, Rangers!"

"Suit yourself," Wes prepared to run at the mutant criminal but the Rangers were knocked off their feet by a series of blasts from Jetara.

Wes was the first to his feet, presenting a nice target for Jetara who grabbed him in a flying tackle.

"Chrono saber," Wes fought back and the mutant soon grew to giant size.

"Circuit what's happening?" Katie asked as the mutant towered over them.

"His mutant DNA's been exposed. This causes him to grow to a tremendous size with more strength than ever," Circuit explained.

"Oh great, now you tell us," and figures he was the one that did it thought Wes, "What do we do now?"

"That's easy, just sit back and prepare to be destroyed," Jetara laughed and began to shoot down on them.

The Rangers ran for cover, "Look out here he comes again," Lucas shouted.

"That does it. We need help," Circuit exclaimed, "Captain Logan can you hear me?"

"We're sending the Time Force Megazord."

"Time fliers online," the zords were then sent back in time to help the Rangers.

"Wow they're incredible," Jen was in awe.

"You use your chrono morpher to dispatch the Time Jet," Circuit instructed.

"Right," Jen nodded, "Time Jet online," they all jumped aboard again.

"Lets go," and from there they jumped into their individual zords.

"Time Force Megazord, mode blue," Wes managed the controls.

They then formed the Megazord and met in the cockpit, "Whoa," Wes looked around at all the technology, "What do we do now?"

"I'm downloading the data," Jen said, "Got it! Guys we have to all control it together."

"Gotcha," Wes nodded.

"I don't believe it! It's not possible!" whined Jetara.

"You've got nothin' on us Jetara," Wes laughed.

They charged in with the Megazord and were doing just fine until Jetara got in a lucky hit and they went flying, "Concentrate!" Jen advised.

Blaster shots were exchanged and eventually once the Megazord went down again Circuit piped up, "Rangers, go to red mode."

"You got it, Circuit. Alright guys lets break it down," Wes said and the Megazord split apart and then reformed again but in a different formation this time.

"Time Force Megazord, mode red!"

"Deploy saber!" Wes shouted.

Jetara blasted at them and they used their shield to block most of it, "Hold on he's getting ready to fire again," Lucas announced.

"Shield up," Katie commanded.

"Yeah!" Trip celebrated as the shots harmlessly hit the shield.

"Wes, try using the saber," suggested Jen.

"I'm on it. Time Force Megazord saber engage!" they slashed the mutant.

"Yeah we did it," Wes shouted as the mutant shrank down to miniature size again.

"Back where you belong," Jen captured the mutant in a container.

"Power down!" the Rangers demorphed.

"There's one down," Jen said encouragingly.

Wes walked over to her, "Glad you captured this guy."

"You mean we captured him. We couldn't have done it without you," Katie corrected.

Wes unstrapped the morpher to return it to Jen, but she stopped him, "No, keep it."

"Really?" Wes was surprised to say the least.

"Yeah, you earned it," Jen patted his shoulder. "Besides," she gestured at the rest of the group, "we need you."

"Looks like we got a Red Ranger," Katie squealed and gave Wes a bone-crushing hug.

"Ow Katie! Katie!" she finally put him down.

"Maybe we have a chance after all," Jen smiled.


End file.
